


Cars and Condoms

by yawaweol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fem!Eren, Fluff, Genderbending, OOC-Levi, shy!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawaweol/pseuds/yawaweol
Summary: It must be Levi's lucky day. The prettiest woman he had ever seen just saw him trying to buy a glow in the dark condom. And it's not like he was seen trying to open a car that is not his.Totally his lucky day...[Fem!Eren]





	Cars and Condoms

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I have a different setting in my mind originally, but I changed it while writing the story. I thought of this idea when I was taking a bath, which is a couple of minutes after i read a bunch of Fem!Eren fics, that's why, yeah, hello Fem!Eren. Sooo yeah, a very impulsive fic because I'm still plotting my ongoing series.
> 
> Un-beta'ed bc I'm shit and I know it. There is still no improvement in my vocab.

After 6 months, Levi finally opened his very own convenience store near his company. Despite owning a company of his own, he still wanted to make his own convenience store, which is his dream ever since he’ a child. A lot of his friends find this ridiculous but he completely ignored them.

Smiling at himself, he walked in the store, greeting his employees, which is a cashier and utility, just enough for a small establishment. There’s only a few convenience stores in the area, and grabbed the opportunity of having a perfect location for his business.

“Good afternoon , Sir! Looking good huh?” Isabel, the cashier, greeted him with a cheeky smile as he approached the counter.

Sending her a small smile, he replied, “Of course. How’s everything?”

“Very good sir. Farlan just finished stocking new delivered supplies. And sales are really good, just incase you want to know.” Farlan, after hearing his name, walked to the counter with boxes of condoms in his arms, to be displayed beside the cash register.

“Heya Boss! Its good seeing you again!” Farlan playfully jabbed his side.

“Shut up Farlan and do your work.” Farlan just sent him a grin and arranged the box of condoms in different sizes... and textures. “And don’t grin at me while holding those con—wait, why is there a glow in the dark condom in there? I never ordered them.” Levi wondered as he went to Farlan to check it.

Too deep in their own world, the two did not notice a lady entered the store, grabbing a few chips and went straight to the counter to pay up.

“Oh, it must be a lost box. There’s only a single box in here. Just take it and try if it’s fun to use.” Farlan snickered and continued stacking the condoms.

Levi never had a chance to use a glow in the dark condom because who the fuck in their right mind would? Unless they’re feeling extra adventurous. Well, he’ll see if it really GLOWS, so absent-mindedly slammed the box of condom in the counter, not noticing the person paying. “Isabel, punch this for me. I need to know the difference between a normal con—“

He lifted his head up and met Isabel’s face, trying to hold her laughter. She’s currently holding a bag of chips and a plastic bag. That’s the time when he just noticed the presence beside him. A girl, probably in her early twenties, wearing a loose white shirt, a pair of grey jogging pants and black slippers. Her brown hair is tied up in a messy bun, a few strands tucked behind her ears, her bangs almost reached her eyes. Oh god, her eyes. He feels like she can see through his soul, vibrant teal eyes that will probably be his guest in his dreams. Sun-kissed skin that looks so soft to touch and a slight blush in her face makes his heart go doki doki. She’s slim, his perfect type of slim. Her curves that will probably make all men drop in their knees. Pink and plump lips that is perfect for kissing, sides pulled upwards, indicating she’s smiling. Shit, she’s smiling.

The woman, just a few centimeters shorter that him, sent him a cheeky smile. “Glow in the dark condoms huh? Sounds like adventure, Mister.”

Too caught up with embarrassment, Levi did not hear Isabel finally losing it and started to laugh like a maniac. He quickly left the store, forgetting the fucking glow in the dark condoms. He can’t believe he just did that in front of the prettiest woman in the planet. Levi knows he’s overreacting but goddamn, he’ll eat his pride and ask that woman out if he’s not too pre-occupied with those... condoms.

Quickly spotting his car in the small parking lot beside the store, he hastily opens the door with his key. And for some reason, it won’t open. _Fuck, it’s not even Friday the 13th and I’m already this fucking unlucky._

Gritting his teeth, he nearly kicked the car. A cough made him froze and turn around. _Just my fucking luck. I blame those glow in the dark condoms_. He’s now face to face with the prettiest woman in the whole fucking universe, holding a plastic bag and a car key. _Why is she looking at me like I’m trying to open her car?_ ”Why are you trying to open my car? There’s nothing to stole there. If you don’t have money to buy those glow in the dark condoms, I can buy them for you? No need to steal. I mean, do you want to try those condoms so badly? Unless you’re trying to carnap my car?”

What?

_Oh._

_Yeah._

_I’m a fucking idiot._

_This store is just a walking distance from my company and I just walked._

_I really am trying to open her car._

“Well, aren’t you such a charmer? I was about to call the police when I noticed someone trying to open my car and then I realized its just you.” The woman smiled at him, while Levi is still frozen, trying to process what just happened. _Did I say those out loud?_

She let out an amused snort. ”Yes you did.”

As if woken up from a dream, Levi stared at her. “I’m sorry. I swear I’m not trying to carnap your car or anything. I just thought that it was my car. Yeah...” She’s staring at him and he can’t help but feel shy of what he had done, so he tried to count some ants in the pavement. Totally futile since he can’t see the ants. _Fucking ants_.

The pretty woman just hummed. “I understand. I have to go, uhm, I have a date with my blanket, chips and Netflix.” She sent him another blinding smile before opening her car, throwing the plastic bag in the backseat. Before she can shut the door, he decided that he should man up and try to get a date with the woman who witnessed the most embarrassing moment in his life.

“Uhm,” Levi started, a pair of bright eyes meeting his grey ones. “I wanted to apologize for the trouble I caused. Do you want to have dinner with me?” Unconsciously scratching his undercut as he waited for her response, his heart nearly jumped out when she suddenly slammed the door in front of him.

He just remained standing there like an idiot. _Wow, I already saw myself getting rejected but that’s really rude_. Keeping his poker face, he turned around and started walking back to the store when someone pulled his wrists, slipping a paper in his hand and quickly getting inside their car and driving away,

He watched the car leave the parking lot, wondering what the girl gave him.

Oh, it’s her receipt.

Oh.

 **Hello, Mr. Cutie :)**  
**I’m Eren btw. Here’s my number**  
**xxx-xxxx-xxx**  
**Text me x**

“I have to thank whoever misplaced a glow in the dark condom box in our delivery,” He started walking back to his company. Of course, with a huge grin plastered in his face and a receipt with a number safely placed inside his wallet. _Totally worth the embarrassment_.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking after I wrote this hours ago, that MAYBE I will make this a series?? Just drabbles that is still connected with this fic. Bc I HONESTLY LOOOVE FEM!EREN!!! And Levi is so OOC but I still love him.
> 
> Anw, leave some kudos and comments! Tell me what you think.


End file.
